


此刻有谁在世上某处

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-20 06:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 盖盖将第一次站街的大学生努德内捡回家。





	此刻有谁在世上某处

夜里从机场回来时，盖里克疲惫得差点握着方向盘睡着在匝道出口缓慢的队列里。艰难地挤出来后，他让导航选了条最近的路，盼望着能够尽早将车开回去，然后洗个澡躺进柔软舒适的被窝，美美地做个好梦。

黄色的右灯在夜色中闪烁，方向盘转动到底又很快归位，黑色的车身自主干道拐进僻静狭窄的巷子里，好像庞大的鲸鱼游进浅湾，不由得稍稍放慢了速度。

窗外开始飘起绒毛般的细雨，悄声无息地降落在夜色里，微渺得连雨刮器都用不着开，却让这老旧的街道变好像年代久远的电影胶片，光泽淡雅的滤镜朦胧得暧昧，充满了密密麻麻的噪点。

车轮驶过光线昏暗的街角，街边顾盼生姿的女郎踩着高跟鞋，露出包裹在网袜里或丰腴或纤细的长腿，对盖里克投来火辣的注目礼。隔着玻璃窗的反光，她们无法看清驾驶室里的脸，却不会认错这辆豪车前端醒目的银白色标识。

盖里克没有理会她们，径直朝前开去。这种娱乐向来与他无缘。

等红灯时他百无赖聊地看了眼后视镜。就在他刚经过的街边，一个男人正粗暴地拽着一位学生模样的青年，蛮横地将对方拖进漆黑的巷子里。

这意味着什么再明显不过。盖里克连忙将车靠边，打开车门就朝着那巷口冲过去。在一方残破的房檐下，他看见男人一掌扣住青年的双手，将他反身抵在墙上，另一只手在身下摸索着，黑暗中传来皮带扣子解开的声音。

“住手！快放开他，否则别怪我不客气！”

盖里克的声音洪亮得就像平地里的惊雷。那男人被这突如其来的喊声吓了一跳，连忙放开青年往后退了几步，转过身来却发现站在路灯下的人并没有穿着象征国家机器的制服。

“想上他你得先排队，我可是付了钱的。”男人的语气十分不满。

“你再说一遍？”盖里克没听清。

男人却将他的话理解成另一种含义，几句难听的脏话后，自靠在墙边的青年手里抽出几张钞票，悻悻地朝着巷子另一头走去。他只是来寻乐子的，可不想为自己找麻烦。盖里克看起来块头结实，男人猜他是个打手，惹这种人是不明智的。

“你这是在做什么？”青年从墙边的阴影里走到路灯昏黄的光线下。他看起来很年轻，气质十分文雅，额头与面颊上带着浅伤，却分毫没有削减他的英俊，反而产生了奇妙的破窗效应——某些嗜好特殊的人定会忍不住想要将他摧折得更可怜些。

但盖里克只为青年感到惋惜，“我看见他在……伤害你，所以……”

“你耽误了我做生意。”青年走到盖里克跟前，表情冷漠地说。

盖里克愣住了，他当然知道这条街上的“生意”是什么，可他断然无法将那些肮脏龌龊的事情跟面前的青年联系在一起。被路灯映照着的那双绿眼睛清澈得好像湖水，不含半分世故或是风尘，怎么看都是刚离开家的学生。况且盖里克刚才看得清楚，青年在那男人的束缚下，身体颤抖得好像风中的树叶。他在害怕，他在抗拒，他绝不会是心甘情愿的。

青年见盖里克不说话，也不肯离去，漫不经心地问了一句：“还是说，你想带我走？”

 

盖里克为青年打开车门，叮嘱他即使在后座也要系上安全带。

青年坐在皮革制的座椅上，很自然地将脚踏上裹了绒布的支架，他甚至没有弯下腰去确认它的存在，熟悉得像是生来便是乘着这样名贵的车出行。

盖里克轻轻地关上车门，绕前方走进驾驶室。在他看来，青年从容的举止和端庄的仪态似乎比自己更配这辆车奢华的装潢，怎么打量都像是出生在优渥家庭，而且绝对受过高等教育。

“我叫盖里克，你叫什么名字。”他将钥匙插上，轻轻一拧便打着了火。

青年在后视镜里望着他，“就算我告诉你，也不会是真的。”

“明白。”青年很坦诚，盖里克也没有再问。

车厢里残留的烟味让青年忍不住咳嗽了几声。盖里克体贴地打开车窗，更加笃定地相信青年不过是偶然经不起诱惑的大学生，想通过捷径挣些零花钱——真正做夜晚生意的早在云雾缭绕里锻炼出钢铁的肺部，莫说这静置了一个多小时的烟味，就连当面吸叶子他们也面不改色。

一路上两人都没什么话。盖里克时不时地瞄一眼后视镜，青年静默的样子看起来竟有几分乖巧，简直是教科书般的优等生模样。

“我家到了，你先在楼下等我，我把车开到目的地就来，不会超过半小时。”盖里克将车停在路边一幢有些年代的楼房前，对后座上的青年解释道，“这车是我老板的，我只是个司机。”

“嗯。”青年没什么表情地点头，动作流畅地打开车门，站在了路边的行道树下。

盖里克望着那瘦弱的身体，不由得担心他在这里独自站着会遇到坏人，于是从口袋里摸出门卡和钥匙，摇下车窗递了出去，“还是上去等我吧，门牌号是8-10。”

青年有些意外，应是没想到对方会如此信任他，楞了一下才说，“好。”

盖里克一直在楼下等到房间的灯亮起，才放心地将车开走。

 

“不用这么拘束的，你尽可以将这当作自己家。”

车身不知在哪刮了条划痕，车库的管理员又是个难缠的家伙，这让盖里克比预计的回来得晚了些。他看见青年在客厅的沙发上安静地坐着，连杯水也没给自己倒，心想这性格怎么做得迎来送往的生意。

“嗯。”青年点头应声，紧扣在膝盖的手指稍微松开。

盖里克将一杯水递到青年面前，“你看起来很年轻，还是个学生吧？为什么要做这种事。”

“谢谢，”青年礼貌地接过水杯，“我需要钱。”

“可是，赚钱的办法不止这个。”盖里克将沙发上的衣服抱起来，想扔到洗衣机里，却发现里面已经塞满了。

“都不够多，也不够快。”青年自杯中抿了一口。

“你需要钱来做什么？”盖里克问。青年喝水的样子优雅，令他想起古典小说里落魄的贵族。

“付我的学费。”青年抬起眼来回答，云淡风轻的样子，似乎并不指望盖里克会相信。

每个做皮肉生意的年轻人都这么说。常年跟着性好风流的老板各处逢迎，这样的台词盖里克起码听过十遍。但望着青年那双纯净得毫无杂质的眼睛，他宁愿相信对方说的是真的。

“为什么不申请助学贷款？”盖里克继续问。

“这不关你的事。”青年回答，开始解上衣的扣子，“你想在哪做？这里吗？” 

“别，”盖里克连忙制止他，“我带你回来，可不是为了做这种事。”

“那你想怎么样？”青年疑惑地问，眼神里有几分警惕。

“听着，”盖里克说，“我并没有比你大几岁，但这种事我知道得比你多……你还是个学生，生活在象牙塔里，所以不懂得这么做的害处。这可不是拿钱跟人睡一觉这么简单……你是第一次对不对？”

“对你来说，这难道不好吗？”青年神情冷淡地反问。

“你可能会遇见虐待狂和杀人分尸的变态，”盖里克不理会他的挑衅，耐心地劝说，“你根本不知道关上门之后会发生什么。”

“所以我本打算就在街上做。”青年望着杯中的水，表情平静地回答。

“那样你很可能在警察局过夜，他们或许会通知你的学校。”盖里克看到青年的脸色变了一下，“这么说，你真的是学生？”

青年抿紧嘴，忽然站起身，“既然你不想要，那我就去做别人的生意了。”

“等一下，”盖里克伸手在口袋里掏出一卷钱，塞到青年的手里。他老板的客人今天在赌场里赢了钱，额外给了他不少小费，“这些够你一晚挣的吗？”

青年大致看了眼，“这么多，你可以不带套。”

“那你今晚就在这过夜，我睡沙发，卧室的床归你——门关不上，不放心的话，就用桌子来抵。”盖里克假装听不见对方说什么，走过去打开卧室的灯，将床上堆积的杂物都堆到旁边椅子上。他的声音从里面传来，“我没资格干涉你的生活，但我希望你最后再好好地想一想——难道就没有别的办法了吗？”他叹了口气，“一定还有的。”

“为什么？”青年攥着那卷钱，没有立即放进口袋里，隔着瓷粉剥落的墙壁问，“你我素不相识，我变成什么样跟你有什么关系呢？”

“很多人都说我是个傻子，”盖里克收拾完毕，走出来微笑着回答，“就当他们是对的吧，傻人就会做傻事。”

 

次日老板养的查理士王猎犬要参加选美，一大清早便把盖里克叫了起来，要他护送那只扎着蝴蝶结的小王子前往会场。

离开时他给仍在熟睡的青年留了便条：

早餐在冰箱里，微波炉坏了，只能用煤气热，但打火针好像有些不灵，点不燃的话就用旁边的火柴，要多等一会儿……昨天我说的话，希望你再考虑下。

等到晚上他回来时，屋里漆黑一片。不出意外地，青年已经离开。可当他打开灯，室内亮堂起来时，映入眼帘的干净与整洁让他差点没认出自己的家。客厅的地板被认真地扫过，厨房里不见一点油污，洗衣机里的衣服被洗好烘干，分门别类叠放在卧室的床上。

最后盖里克走到餐桌边，发现早上留下的那张便条下方多了几行字：

卧室门锁的换向芯卡了，已经修好，可以使用。微波炉的保险管熔断，换了新的。燃气灶的打火针没问题，是出气孔不通畅造成天然气浓度不够所以点不燃，已经清理完毕……既然收了你的钱，总要提供点服务。我叫努德内。

2019-05-22


End file.
